Some image processing techniques use symmetries of objects. Patent Literature 1 below describes a technique for evaluating the correlation between image areas located right and left to each target pixel by calculating the correlation between the right and the left of the target pixel. This technique detects a target pixel for which the calculated correlation is the highest as the center of a symmetrical object.